tavernbrawltacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Basic Questions Q: How to set my team? A: You can click on the first button below on the main screen--Hero Collection--to set your team. By dragging the heroes that you've already unlocked up to the upper area, you can set the members. If you want any hero out of team, just drag it down. To start a battle, there must be at least 5, at most 8 heroes in your team. Q: How to change heroes during a battle? A: When it's your turn, you can click the deck button down on the left with two arrows on it. Then you can drag down the hero you want out and drag on the hero you want in. *Dragging down hero counts as it's been defeated and adds a death point on your side. ' ' Q: How to win a battle? A: To win a battle, you need to bring 3 enemy heroes' HP down to or below 0 before your opponent can do so to you. Feature Questions Q: How do I communicate with other players? A: You can click on the third button on the main screen--Chat Room--to communicate with other players from all over the world in real-time. Q: What is my name in game? Where can I check it and how to change it? What is Level? What Level am I at? How many battles do I need for the next Level? A: You can click on the button on the top of the main screen--Personal Info--to check your name in game, your Level, current EXP and your ID. Click on your name and you can edit it. Confirm by clicking the little pen beside it. *Everyone has an initial random name alotted by system. '''By getting to certain Levels, corresponding heroes will be unlocked. Your ID will be needed, when sending feedbacks or contacting support, for us to identify your account. '''Q: How to contact official team for bug reporting, feedback or advice? A: You can click on the button on the top of the main screen--Personal Info--to check our service Email address. Simply press the little mail icon beside to write us a mail. We'll reply as soon as possible. Also you can follow us on Facebook and leave your thoughts there. You can find us by clicking the Facebook logo at top on the right of the main screen or just simply search "Tavern Brawl Tactics" in Facebook. We certainly welcome and appreciate all players to share your opinions for the game. We'll make this game better with your help. Q: How can I get latest update information or other news about the game? A: Please follow us on Facebook. We'll announce all news and info about the game there. You can find us by clicking the Facebook logo at top on the right of the main screen or just simply search "Tavern Brawl Tactics" in Facebook. Rule Questions Q: Why can't my range hero do range attack? A: As the description of Ranged says, range +1 only when no enemy surrounding. So when you find your Ranged hero doesn't have range attack, check out surroundings, there must be an enemy, or even more. Q: How does it count when in one turn both me and my opponent get 3 deaths? A: In Tavern Brawl - Tactics, we count the ORDER of deaths. The first death should be counted in first. Here is an example.